boczke_corporationfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Wymiar Trollpastowy
Jest to wymiar położony w jakimś rejonie Wieloświata. Słynie ze swojej ogólnej, specyficznej dziwności. Ma on kształt kulisty i wewnątrz wymiaru są zwinięte 4-wymiarowe czasoprzestrzenie. Jest on w niektórych wymiarach nazywany właśnie Wymiarem Trollpastowym, nazwa ta pochodzi od tego, że uznano, że jest to bardzo dziwny wymiar, o którym można by napisać trollpastę. I rzeczywiście, w wymiarze Listka od Kapustki, w którym pochodzi Doktor z Boczke Corporation napisano trollpastę, która działa się w identycznej rzeczywistości. (Nie było to jednak świadome przez Doktora, w sensie, nie wiedział on o istnieniu takiego wymiaru) Historia Wymiaru Jego początki są mroczne, ciemne...aż do czasów formacji pierwszych gwiazd. Z początku istniała tylko jedna wielka, rozciągająca się na setki miliardów lat świetlnych galaktyka. Dopiero potem się rozdzieliła na mniejsze. Wymiar powstał ten w roku 5 miliardowym pre-wc (PRzEd wyeluowaniem Człeków) Pierwszą lądową istotą był Plackogimb, istoty te potem wyeluowały i utworzyły Międzygalaktyczne Imperium Gimbuskie. Tymczasem w nowo uformowanym Układzie Słonecznym, po pewnym czasie zaistniały Człeki, podobne do ludzi wysokie istoty z fioletowymi oczami. Człeki utworzyły własne państwa, a nawet wybudowały stację-księżyc rozmiarów nieistniejącego w tym wymiarze Księżyca, która potem oblepiła się kokonem pyłu gwiezdnego i skał i stała się Księżycem. Księżyc został porzucony ze względu na wojny, które doprowadziły Człeków do upadku. 5 miliardów lat po upadku Człeków z Układu Kurana przybyli ludzie. W międzyczasie jednak, rozwinęły się zwierzęta, a nawet przez krótki czas panowały Butelki Szklane! Za czasów ludzi uformowały się Dalekie Kraje, wybuchła wojna światowa, która zdeformowała cały świat, ale ludzie nie wyginęli. Rozwijali się i utworzyli własne, międzygwiezdne imperium tak jak Gimbusy. Ogólnie jednak, sam wymiar został opanowany w późniejszych czasach przez Odległych Kosmitów z Odległej Galaktyki. Istnieli oni do końca wymiaru, opanowali inne czasoprzestrzenie i rozwinęli technologię międzywymiarową. Kiedy Odlegli Kosmici opuścili wymiar, wszechświat ten się właściwie rozpadał, jedną z najstarszych struktur był Drugi Księżyc, czyli odbudowana przez ludzi wersja Pierwszego Księżyca (Pierwszy Księżyc został wysadzony podczas mini-wojny domowej) Wymiar umarł w roku 12 biliardowym pwc (po wyeluowaniu Człeków) O innych czasoprzestrzeniach Inne czasoprzestrzenie były...inne. Między innymi istniała czasoprzestrzeń Krainy Czarów czy też czasoprzestrzeń Supergum, tajemniczych latających istot w kształcie gumy do żucia. Niedaleko centrum, istniała Negatywna Czasoprzestrzeń, podobna do zwykłej...ale dziwna, wyniszczona przez wojny, gwiazdy tam były czarne a przestrzeń kosmiczna biała. Ciekawe Miejsca * Ziemia - Miejsce powstania całego imperium ludzko-zwierzęcego. Dawniej zamieszkiwana przez Człeki. Zniszczona w roku 10 mld pwc (Po Wyeluowaniu Człeków) przez rozszerzające się Słońce. Istniały tam Dalekie Kraje, zamieszkiwane przez Putiny z Dalekich Krajów. Niewiadomym sposobem niektóre z nich przedostały się do wymiaru Boczke Corporation. Żył tam także Kotasek Frodasek, czy też Dawid6, stwórca Wonsztrixa. Głęboko pod powierzchnią ziemii znajduje się tam także Forum Przygód Reksia, skomplikowany kompleks przypominający miasto. (Co ciekawe, zanim ten kompleks powstał, istniała strona internetowa Forum Przygód Reksia) * Doktorowy Kraj - Położony w Ziemniaczanym Obłoku niedaleko Układu Słonecznego. Jest to właściwie resztka planety karłowatej Pluto. Została ona zterraformowana przez Plackowe Istoty z Plackowej Czasoprzestrzenii. Posiada własną flotę, która zawiązała pakt z Krajem Fajno-Bolesnych. Kraj Doktorowy jest rządzony przez Doktora, człowieko-kreta Ziemianina z Ziemii podróżującego w czasie. * Wonsztrix - Nie do końca miejsce, ale jednak. Wirtualna rzeczywistość zaprogramowana przez Dawida6, hobbito-gołębia-człowieka. Miał on wiele wersji, jednak po zorientowaniu się przez Dawida, że spędził on tam za dużo czasu, Dawid porzucił projekt i zapisał go na dyskietce. Dyskietka przetrwała do samego końca wszechświata, a żyjące w Wonsztrixie Kuratoreny i nie tylko ewoluowały i se tam żyły. * Pierwszy Księżyc i Drugi Księżyc - Pierwszy stworzony przez Człeków, była to stacja kosmiczna, przerobiona na uczelnię...po prostu uczelnię, zarówno prawa, fizyki, wszystkiego. Wybuchła niestety w nim wojna domowa i Księżyc został zniszczony. 1000 lat później utworzono Drugi Księżyc, który istniał bardzo, bardzo długo. * Odległa Galaktyka - Najbardziej oddalona od centrum wymiaru galaktyka. (Ale mieszcząca się w granicach zwykłej czasoprzestrzeni) Znajdująca się w równie Odległym Rejonie. Tak poza tym, była to pierwsza galaktyka wyodrębniona z Wielkiej Galaktyki. (Życie jednak wykształciło się w niej później niż w Galaktyce Plackogimbów) To właśnie w niej narodzili się Odlegli Kosmici, istoty humanoidalne (Przypominające trochę ET) Kiedyś galaktyka miała kształt spiralny z wypukłym centrum, przez co wyglądała jak spodek kosmiczny. Potem jednak stała się eliptyczną galaktyką, aż w końcu, galaktyką nieregularną. W Odległym Czasie, kiedy Odlegli Kosmici zapanowali nad tym wymiarem i jego wszystkimi czasoprzestrzeniami przywrócili kształt galaktyki do kształtu spodka. Kiedy natomiast Wymiar Trollpastowy się rozpadł, Odlegli Kosmici pociągnęli razem ze sobą swoją galaktykę, swój dom. * Galaktyka Plackogimbów - Też ciekawa galaktyka, jedna z pierwszych (nie licząc Wielkiej Galaktyki) Tam właśnie wyeluowały Gimbusy, które utworzyły swe imperium, trwało one jednak do roku 1 miliardowego pre-wc, potem się rozpadło a Gimbusy wyginęły. Galaktyka ta była w kształcie tuby, przez co potem była ona nazywana Galaktyką Jointowską albo Galaktyką Pomarańczowej Tuby, bo miała kolor pomarańczowy. Trollpasty Wymiar Trollpastowy jest właściwie wymiarem, w którym dzieją się niektóre trollpasty napisane przez Doktora. W ogóle, sam wymiar jest stworzony jako drugi wymiar trollpast niepowiązany z oryginalnym uniwersum trollpast w uniwersum Doktora, lecz uniwersum trollpast znajdujące się w uniwersum Boczke. Oto trollpasty zaliczające się do tego uniwersum, jednak nie wszystkie trollpasty Doktora się zaliczają do tego uniwersum: * Przygody Reksia (Psycho-Trylogia Doktora) * Palenie Zabia (Psycho-Trylogia Doktora) * Przygody Ekipy Frodasków (Psycho-Trylogia Doktora) * W tym rozdziale umiera Kretes (Chakerska Trylogia Doktora) * Chakerzy (Chakerska Trylogia Doktora) * Masakra Podwórka (Chakerska Trylogia Doktora) * Trylogia Wonsztrixa (Czyli tylko 1,2 i 3 część Wonsztrixa) * Nieskończona Podróż do Dalekich Krajów (Tylko 1,2 i 3 rozdział) * Tajemnica Dziwnego Księżyca Ciekawostki # Wersja z uniwersum Doktora posiada krążący niedaleko Negatywny Wymiar Trollpast, ta wersja posiada tylko Negatywną Czasoprzestrzeń. # Postacie z tego wymiaru (Albo jakiejś jego innej alternatywy, rzeczywistości czy cuś) pojawiały się czasem w Boczke Corporation, były to głównie chwilowe występy. # Pieruńsko Bolesna Papryka również dostała się jakoś do tego wymiaru, przez co Bolesne Czipsy zaistniały i w tym wymiarze. Plackowe Istoty, które spożywały nie same czipsy, lecz samą Paprykę w dużych ilościach wyeluowali tak bardzo, że stali się Bolesno-Plackowymi Istotami! # Wymiar posiada prawdopodobnie istniejące w Wieloświecie inne rzeczywistości. Chociażby rzeczywistość Niemieckich Krajów. (Wspominano jednak ją jako inną rzeczywistość Dalekich Krajów, nie jest wiadome, czy chodzi o inną rzeczywistość Wymiaru Trollpastowego czy też inną rzeczywistość...po prostu, Dalekich Krajów) # Choć jest on nazywany w niektórych wymiarach Wymiarem Trollpastowym. Odlegli Kosmici nazywali początkowo ten wymiar Odległym Wymiarem. Po jego opuszczeniu postanowili jednak nazywać swój dawny wymiar tak jak nazywała go niektóra społeczność międzywymiarowa, czyli Wymiarem Trollpastowym.